Heating ventilation and air conditioning equipment is used to affect the temperature in a home. In particular, homes with ductwork use vents that have manually adjustable apertures that home owners may open and close.
Generally, the leading number of each citation number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that citation number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of citation number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Citation number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc. Any citation and/or reference numbers are not necessarily sequences but rather just example orders that may be rearranged and other orders are contemplated.